


The one with the broken rib

by TiredPaulistana



Series: Avengers like us [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), we were on a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPaulistana/pseuds/TiredPaulistana
Summary: Pepper get injured during her self-defense training and, of course, this got in to Tony ears. (How I think they got back together)





	1. A very long week and a very long night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired the Friends episode when Rachel injured her rib and Ross takes care of her (Season 3, Episode 21). They were on a break! (But Ross was still wrong)

It had had been a hell of a week for Pepper, beside the usual work as the Stark Industries CEO, the Stark Expo was approaching, a new reactor will be activated in South America and, to make everything even better, she had broken one rib during her las self-defense class, something very useful considering all the woman had been through. The trainer was good, but didn’t took her seriously enough, the very fell tips Natasha gave her were way more useful that any of her last year training, so she pushed a little too much in the last session, in attempt to easy the stress.

Now, as reward, she needs to get ready for a dinner with some Japanese investors without be able to move properly. And someone decided to test her doorbell… So, she turned the secure camera on, and, of course it was him.

“What you want now, Tony?” He almost jumped when se open the door.

“Wow! Good afternoon to _you_ too Pep! I think that _you_ took that thing with _you_ when you moved out.” He emphasized all the _you_ s. “You know what I’m talking about, right?”.

“And Happy told you about my rib…”

“And I found out about your rib. Why on earth you didn’t went see a doctor yet? I was supposed to be the reckless and oblivious to selfcare here.”

“It’s not a big deal, and I didn’t have the time” The last part was almost a whisper.

“You can’t barely move. Come on, I will take you to the doctor.”

“No. I have a dinner to attend.” His eyes wide. “A business dinner.” She added. “I’m not going to the doctor today, and that is final.”

“Okay! Ok, at least let me in to take my thing.”

“What thing?”

“That thing!” The billionaire pointed at a vase in the other side of the living room.

“Name it and it’s all yours” Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“Let me see up close…” And just like that he rushed in.

A long night to close a long week. Pepper closed the door and followed Tony in.


	2. Accomplices and an innocent lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't exactly free to take care of Pepper.

_A long night to close a long week_. Pepper closed the door and followed Tony in.

“You shouldn’t be on the way to Vienna, for a meeting to make amends to the Accords?”

“Oh! It’s not me who it’s attending to that.” He began to exam the vase in his hands. “That’s not what I was looking for…” _He was going to keep with the excuse them._

“Really? Who will be there them?” She couldn’t believe that he was skip such an important thing to check up on her, but she was a little happy about it.

“Vision, he is way better with diplomacy than me, so proud…” Tony pretended to dry a tear.

“That he is…”

“Yeah, he got this from you” She let out a small laugh, but regretted as soon it happened, was like a punch in the rib and Pepper practically felt on the couch.

“Oh, oh, oh… Easy there Pep, that’s no way you are able to go to the dinner… At least is to go to a hospital you are not leaving this apartment.” He sat beside her.

“Since when you became so responsible?”

“Since when you decided to be irresponsible.”

They share a glare and she looked away. “Fine, I’m will cancel the meeting. Can you please give me my phone, it’s on the coffee table” He obeyed. “Thank you”.

“While you do that, I will see if you have any painkillers”

“They are…”

“On the box on the top of the fridge” He left the room with a grin in his face and reach for his phone. Didn’t take long for the other person answer.

“Hello”

“Vision, I need to ask you a favor”

“Good afternoon…. Anthony” _Why he struggles so much in use first names and nicknames?_ “You are at Miss Potts residence?”

“Yes.”

“How is she? Did you convince her to see a doctor?”

“No, but at least she is going to get some rest”

“That’s good, but not ideal. Is she… _mad_ at me? For telling you about the injury? I wasn’t supposed to, but I was concerned”

“No, no. You are fine… Happy on the other hand…”

“Pardon me?”

“Nothing, so the favor, can you attend to the Sokovia Accord meeting in my place? So I can take care of her?”

“Of course, although, I do not think they will be satisfied with a robot representing the Avengers…”

“They do not thing you as such, or you wouldn’t be able to sign it” _That was a lie_ , they did see him that way and this made Tony so pissed. “So, will you replace me?”

“As I said, of course. Please let me know if the Miss Potts’s condition change.”

“Sure buddy, thanks” He then quickly took the pills and headed to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Happy the gossipy after all, just a worried sintozoid.
> 
> If there are errors in English, please let me know.  
> Review constricting, but gentle.


	3. A solution

“For someone whom had so much sure where it was, you took quite a time...” She teased.

“Oh… I was looking at your food, and people say that I have drinking issues, that’s a lot of wine!” It was supposed to be a joke, put the way her shoulders tensed up, it maybe had some truth on it. “Any way, here you go” Tony handed the pills and a glass of water.

“Thank you…” Pepper swallowed the medicine and tried to get comfortable on the couch “I don’t want to sound rude or unthankful for your visit, but, your mission is… done? I will no longer go out and get some rest.” After they last fight was a little hard to stay in a no-professional environment with him, it was juvenal, but if he thought that they relationship brought more bad than good to her health, physical and mental, why he always took so long in her presence.

“No mission is finished until all the unit is safe and received the appropriated medical care” And sit dramatically on the couch. “So you have only to choices Miss Potts, or you go to the hospital with me and Happy, or you will have to call the police for me and we figure out if bad press exist or not” He grinned widely in a way only he can do “Ah, the cops will have a good bar story, ‘other day I arrested the Iron Man’ and no one would believe, but is truth”

She rolled her eyes “I will not call the police and I will not go to the hospital, if I go I’m sure one of the employees will post something on social media and I don’t want the media questioning how Tony Stark girlfriend got hurt like this…” Even raise her voice a little made her want to cry because of the pain.

Tony looked irresolute, he sank in the sofa and put both his hands on his eyes. He stayed like that for something close to a minute and suddenly leaned forward with a winning smile on the face and one the index finger raised. “What if you stayed in the Avengers Compound?”

“Tony…” She tried to intervene.

“No, listen, is perfect! We have one of the best medical team on the world, which one have a really rigid confidentiality accord, no media vehicle has access to the surrounds, your own office to work from there…”

“Since when I have an office on the Compound?” He pretended he didn’t listen and keep talking.

“Is the safest place in the world, okay second because of Wakanda, and a very sad sintozoid who I know would love to spoil you instead of to wander around the place like a depressed ghost” He opened his arms with a _‘what you think about that? I’m a genius, I know’_ air.

Well Pepper Potts, unlike Tony Stark, knew when she was defeated. “It really does sound like the best option…” She barely finished the sentence and he was on his feet.

“Great! Can you walk or need me to carry you? Or do you prefer Happy to do it?...”

_How could he possibly believe that be apart was the best for any of them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, a really short and simple story.   
> The next chapter is just a little something I wanted to add, but I prefer this phrase the story itself.
> 
> If there are any English errors, please let me know.  
> Constructive but gentle criticism!


	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "chapter" is only for the previous one to be finalized better.  
> And because she was going to find out anyway.

On the next evening Pepper heard a characteristic timid knock on her room at the Compound.

"Come in” It didn’t surprise her when Vision phased through the door with a tray of tea in hands.  

“Hello Miss…” She only had to raise one eyebrow “Pepper. How are you feeling today?”

“A lot better, thanks for asking” He gesture to the chair and she waved her head.

“So, it was for the best I tell Mister Stark about the injure. But I’m sorry to do it against your will, I know you only told me to…”

“Wait! It was you? I thought it had been Happy!”

“Oh…. I’m sorry…. I…”. He began to stammer incomprehensibly.  
“Vision!” Pepper hold his hand to bring his attention “It’s okay! I’m glad you did!” She smiled warmly.

“Really?”

“Yes, really! Thank you.”

“Well, you are more than welcome” He smiled timidly.

At least _this part_ was back on tracks, he concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any English errors, please let me know.  
> Constructive but gentle criticism!
> 
> See you guys around!


End file.
